mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dzielna Do/Galeria
=Sezon 2= Czytaj i płacz Rainbow Dash holding Daring Do book S2E16.png Daring Do Cover S2E16.png S2E16Rainbowstartstoread.png Rainbow reading again S2E16.png Daring Do's First Appearance S2E16.png Daring Do peering over a log S2E16.png Daring Do face to face with death S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 1 S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 2 S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 3 S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 4 S2E16.png Daring Do Predators 5 S2E16.png Daring Do is getting dangerous S02E16.png Daring Do being chased S2E16.png Daring Do at a cliff edge S2E16.png Daring Do gets an idea S2E16.png Predator chase S2E16.png Daring Do getting into the swing of things S2E16.png Daring Do sweating after swing S2E16.png Daring Do awkward smile S2E16.png Daring Do discovering the temple S2E16.png Daring Do enters the Temple S2E16.png Daring Do sniffing inside the temple S2E16.png Daring Do moving on with determination S2E16.png Daring Do looks to the left of the corridor S2E16.png Daring Do looks to the right of the corridor S2E16.png Daring Do is alarmed S2E16.png Close one S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding fire trap S2E16.png S02E16 DaringDo NarrowMiss.png Daring Do annoyed S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding spike traps S2E16.png Daring Do avoiding traps S2E16.png Daring Do avoids dart S2E16.png Daring Do about to do backflip S2E16.png Daring Do thinking hard S02E16.png S02E16 DaringDo SlideThroughDoor.png S02E16 DaringDo NotAgain.png Daring Do brushing arrows off pith helmet S2E16.png Daring Do puzzled S2E16.png Daring Do stunned by sapphire stone S2E16.png Not so fast Daring Do S2E16.png Daring figures the puzzle out S2E16.png Daring is relieved S2E16.png Daring got through S2E16.png Read It and Weep Preview.PNG Daring Do grabs the treasure S02E16.png Daring Do is scared S02E16.png Daring Do is in trouble S02E16.png Daring Do on the ledge S02E16.png Daring Do blast off S02E16.png Battered Daring Do S2E16.png S02E16_Ahuizotl_dmucha_w_gwizdek.png Daring Do is captured S2E16.png S02E16 Triumf Ahuizotla.png S02E16 Ahuizotl pociąga za dźwignię.png S02E16 Ahuizotl zostawia Dzielną Do.png Daring Do is trapped S02E16.png Daring Do in Peril S2E16.png Daring Do surrounded by snakes S2E16.png Thief! S2E16.png Daring Do has an idea S02E16.png Daring Do breaks free S02E16.png Daring Do is Free S2E16.png S02E16 Dzielna Do odbiera szafirową figurkę.png Daring Do gets treasure S02E16.png Maybe next time Ahizotl S2E16.png Daring Do Into the Sunset S2E16.png Daring Do trotting happily S2E16.png Daring do another cover.png Przyjaciel w potrzebie Daring Do.png =Sezon 3= Wszędzie Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash with her Daring Do book S03E03.png =Sezon 4= Samodzielna Dzielna Do S04E04 Dzielna Do otoczona.png S04E04 Rozmowa z Caballeronem.png S04E04 Dzielna Do zirytowana zachowaniem Rainbow.png S04E04 Rainbow i Do.png S04E04 Ahuizotl chwyta Rainbow Dash.png S04E04 Dzielna Do chce się uwolnić.png S04E04 Rainbow i Do ponownie razem.png S04E04 Rainbow i Do zdejmują pierścień.png =Sezon 6= Fikcja i prawda S06E13 Muszę z tobą porozmawiać!.png S06E13 A.K Yearling i Rainbow rozmawiają.png S06E13 Amulet Culiacanu.png S06E13 Rainbow Dash salutuje.png S06E13 Dzielna Do ratuje przyjaciół.png S06E13 Do, Rainbow i Quibble przy obrotowej ścianie.png S06E13 Do zastanawia się, za którymi drzwiami kryje się skarb.png S06E13 Do otwiera zamek w drzwiach.png S06E13 Jak mamy stąd wyjść?.png S06E13 Wakeboard ponownie.png en: Daring Do/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci